


First impressions are everything

by Questioning_TrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Heterochromia, Heterochromia Soulmate AU, Humanstuck, Karkat and Aradia are siblings, Soulmates, well half siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questioning_TrashCan/pseuds/Questioning_TrashCan





	1. Ram

Karkat's being difficult again, telling you that you need to stop putting on that 'goth shit'. It's simply a way that you express yourself, so you tell him to go make lunch. He leaves in a huff and the black lipstick gracing your mouth is too shiny. You wait for it to set, then start with your hair, pulling the top layer back into a ponytail and leaving the rest. You've already put your dress on. It's a gorgeous flowing gown that sways around your knees and the sleeves flare out longer than your fingers hang. The neckline covers your chest quite well and you pull a little choker necklace on.

You look great, you decide. Your one brown eye stares back at you, reminding you that you have yet to meet that special someone. 

You're hardly a romantic (at least, nowhere near as bad as your brother), but you do look forward to it. You wonder if it will be awkward. Your eyes meet, one changes colour and you realize that you know nothing about this person that the universe says you should spend the rest of your life with.

It would be so cool, you think. You wonder when it's going to happen, and how. You wonder how many times you might've already missed them.

But whatever, you suppose you can wait.

You touch up your eyeliner before exiting the bathroom. It's not like the morgue has a dress code anyways, so Karkat can go fuck a pitchfork.

You really hope he can't read minds.

Your name is Aradia Megido and you are ready to seize the day. You love your job, you've always dreamed of being a mortician. Which you know is strange to other people, but it pays well. You swear, as soon as people find out how much you're making they all ask you if there's an opening. _That's_ strange, you think.

Karkat hands you your lunch when you get to the kitchen - it's just a sandwich. You smile and kiss his cheek. He instantly recoils, rubbing the mark off. He snarls at you and spits a profanity in your direction as you grab your bag from the couch. You tend to tune out when he starts grumbling at you like that, so you don't pay attention as you pull on your boots, grab your keys an go.

Today's going to be a good day, you think. You pull your sunglasses from your bag and start walking, because the morgue isn't really that far - just a couple streets down.

One downfall of wearing black (and having black hair) is that you get overheated quite easily. Karkat says you need to get out more - your skin is too pasty. You think he needs to do something exciting for once - like go jump off a cliff. You wonder how many views that would get on YouTube if you recorded it. 

You really think you need to stop thinking things like this.

It's about fifteen minutes before you reach the morgue, and by then you're sweating a little. It's air conditioned inside though, so you're happy about that.

The cold blast of air that hits you when you open the door brings a smile to your face, and you head to the main office to see what work awaits you today.

Your name is Aradia Megido, you prepare corpses for burial for a living and you're looking forward to meeting your soulmate.


	2. Guppy

Fuchsia. It's always been your favourite colour and you're finally allowed to have lipstick of that colour - your Mum has been a complete tight-ass about it for far too long (even though she's been wearing the same shade since she was, like, twelve). Something to do with the "family tradition" and how you "Had to earn it". You don't see what makes you so unworthy, Meenah got the honorary pink stick when she was fourteen. Here you are at nearly twenty-four, and you've only just gotten it.

You're not going to get hung up about this, though.

Because today is said older sister's funeral, and you don't want to spend your final goodbye being jealous of her.

You pull your hair back into a ponytail just like every other day, except this time your dress is black. You hate black. Well, you hate wearing it. You just don't think you can pull it off. On other people it's fine, but your with your brown hair and brown skin, you just can't pull it off. Also, this dress is a little too tight.

You think your Mother is trying to tell you something (probably just having a go at you because you've gained a bit of weight), but you don't let it get to you. There was no hope of you looking good in black anyway.

You don't think there will be anyone there worth impressing anyway, I mean it's your older sister's funeral. Her boyfriend will probably be there, but he's your best friend's older brother so you're automatically not interested.

You sigh and wonder if your Mother will have a go at you for wearing the new lipstick to the funeral. It's a little too bright for the dreary atmosphere. 

You don't allow yourself to think about it, and you also don't bother putting on any other makeup. You know you're going to cry at the event, because no matter how much shit you give your sister, you still love her and you're terribly sad to see her go, especially like this.

Cronus, her boyfriend, is most definitely going to be there, you decide when you see him at your door. He's giving you a weak smile like he actually feels sorry for you. You take one look behind him and realize why. He's stuck babysitting his little brother, Eridan. You love Eridan, don't get me wrong. You even dated him for a while. But that one maroon eye you have never changed for him. His is violet, and the other one, you've never been able to really distinguish. It could be grey, it could be a dark yellow, you think it might actually be green, but you really just can't tell.

He's been your friend since you were kids, you used to go swimming together all the time. (Especially since your family was the proud owner of a rich fishing company). You don't go swimming anymore. Not since Meenah. Eridan says he misses you.

You tell him not to make a fuss at the funeral, and that was that. Your Mother makes an appearance behind you, hand on your shoulder, and ushers you all back outside to get to the limo; black, just for the occasion. Believe it or not, she actually has a fuchsia limo that she uses on a regular basis. You're kind of grumpy at her that she's gotten a black one this time - you hate black.

It doesn't take too long to get to the funeral, it's just a few streets down.

When you get there, you remind Eridan to be on his best behavior, give Cronus a knowing glance, and step inside. The air conditioning hits you like a cold blast of Antarctica, and you're glad you brought a jacket. (Black, your Mother made sure of that).


	3. Collision

The event is starting soon. That's a plus of being the mortician, you get to attend the funeral. Sometimes it's heartbreaking and other times you have to hide your smile because these people really could not give less of a shit about the people you've prepared for burial.

Most times you just don't go. 

But this girl you were working on today seemed interesting. She was dark-skinned with jet black hair already tied in neat cornrows on her head, and she had the cutest upturned nose you've ever seen (apart from yourself, of course).

She lay in the coffin now with her bright fuchsia lipstick, makeup all done as per request. This is a rich family, you must say. Her headstone waiting outside is massive. You sit quietly in the back corner of the room, and the preacher makes his way to the front. Oh great, they're religious.

Nothing against religion, it's just not for you. And funerals tend to be boring when they start off with a preacher.

You think you dozed through most of the opening speech. Until you see a girl that looks close to the spitting image of the corpse make her way to the front. Aside from her hair (which was brown and pulled in a ponytail), they looked nearly identical. Actually, you think this one's got a bit more weight on her. But aside from that, their facial structure and everything are near the same.

You're quiet as she speaks. Her voice is like a melody of angels and you find it hard _not_ to listen. She's the deceased one's sister, is pretty much all you gather before her words start to run into each other and she gets all choked up. You usually don't get emotional about people you don't know, but the amount of feeling she's putting into her barely audible speech is getting to you.

She's ushered away by a hipster with a tuft of purple hair slicked back, and he makes way for who you assume is his older brother to go up and make his own speech.

The girl - Feferi, you think - is ushered out of the room to calm down. This is kind of your favourite part of the job, if you're honest. Calming people down and making them happy again. You love it. So you follow them out and the hipster goes to tell you to fuck off or something, then he stops when he sees your face.

You tend to have that effect on people, so you think nothing of it. You place your hand on the girl's shoulder and rub it comfortingly. "Are you alright, miss?"

She shakes her head and stands up straight, rubbing her eyes to look at you. You're smiling kindly, then everything freezes for a moment as she looks at you - because you swear that eye of hers matched your own, but now it's just a vibrant brown - like that one that you have.

Had, you guess. Because you just found your soulmate.

She looks at you for a moment longer before throwing her arms around you and you don't think, just hug back.


End file.
